One New Message
by 1LuvelyGurl
Summary: Santana has been crushing on Rachel since forever. When she gets a new phone she decides to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

One New Message

**Title:** You Have One New Message

**Pairing:** Santana/Rachel

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my very first attempt at a fic. I had this idea in my head for months now and finally decided to write it. Reviews are appreciated. But please, don't be too hard on me :)

**Disclaimer:** Glee and its characters are the property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Santana gets a new phone.

* * *

Chapter 1: Santana's Pov.

Finally! I exclaimed triumphantly.

For the past month I have been saving every single penny. I've even had to cut back on my breadsticks purchases. Why? To buy a new phone of course. Right now I have a crappy flip phone that barely works. I swear I've drop this shit at least a 100 times by now. You would think that having a dad who's a doctor, would easily get me a new phone. Yeah think again. The thing is my parents are all about learning responsibility and all that jazz.

After spending the majority of my Saturday finishing up my homework, yes Santana Lopez actually does her homework. Me, Britt-Britt and Q headed to the mall to buy me my brand new phone. Yay I am so excited I could squeal. But Santana fucking Lopez, does not squeal. Who am I kidding? I squealed the shit out of this place.

After walking round for what seems like forever, I finally come across a Verizon outlet. Gah! There is too many to choose from. I guess I looked hopeless cause this nerdy looking dude came over and asked if I needed help. I shrug Okay. He began firing out some many questions, he lost me after features. Once I asked a few questions of my own, he showed me a couple of phones. "I like this one." I heard someone say. It scared the crap out of me; I spun around so fast I think I gave myself whiplash. I completely forgot Britt-Britt and Q were there.

I took the phone from him and inspected it. I loved the sleek design. It was very classy and it fit perfectly in my palm. Not to mention it had all the features I needed and more. How much is it? I questioned. It's only $99.99, with a two-year contract, the dude says. Sweet! I guess this is the one then. I left the mall feeling pretty content.

Ay dios mio! Now comes the fun part, transporting all these contacts. As I was nearing the end of my list, I came across Rachel's name, my secret crush and I was grinning like a complete fool. I know everyone one thinks I hate her and yeah, she is kind of the most annoying and selfish person I know, but she has a big heart and well…what's the saying, she captured mines or something so. I was completely and utterly in love with the loud mouth diva.

After fiddling with the phone for a good half an hour, I finally figured out how I access my text messaging. I decided to send out a mass text to let everyone know my new number. Sup bitches? It's Snixx, dis ma new number. As I worked my way through adding the various contacts, a thought came to mind. I briefly skipped over Rachel's, eventually adding everyone else. When the message was sent, I opened a new message specifically for my secret love.

* * *

Hi beautiful

I lay patiently awaiting her response. After a few seconds my phone chimed indicating that I had received a new message.

From Rach: Um…Hi?

I could only picture the look of confusion on her face. As I was quickly typing out another message, my phone chimed once more indicating another message.

From Rach: Who are you and how did you get my number?

"Just someone who thinks you are the hottest girl in school…I have my ways, that's for sure"

From Rach: Jacob Ben Israel I am in no mood for you games, will you please give it a rest.

"Wait what? Jacob. Sorry to disappoint beautiful, but I am not Jewfro"

From Rach: Oh sorry I just….never mind. So are you going to tell me your name then?

"Does it matter who I am?"

From Rach: Of course, I would like to know who I am speaking with. For all I know you could be a stalker or a serial killer or even a rapist. If you cannot tell me your name, I am afraid that this conversation will be over.

I scoffed at that, leave it to Rachel Berry to make everything so dramatic.

"Chill Berry, I assure you that I am neither of those. You know me quite well actually and even if I tell you a name, can you be for certain that is my real name?"

From Rach: I am done with your games. I had a long day and I am in no mood for your shit. Goodnight!

Oh snap did Rachel Berry actually swear?

"Hey don't go. I am sorry, but this is not a game"

Rach: What do you want?

"You"…was my immediate response.

Almost an hour passed without another reply from Rachel. Did I take it too far? After two hours I gave up hope and was preparing for bed when a message finally came in…

From Rach: Hello Santana

I stood there completely dumbfounded as I looked at the screen. FUCK! What do I say? What do I say? Ah dios mio she's calling me. Fucking Hell! What did you get yourself into Lopez?

"Hey Berr err...Rachel."

The End.

Well at least for now. Please tell me what you guys think, should I continue or leave it as a one-shot, or should I retire my pen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I am so glad that you guys are liking the story! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I was seriously on cloud nine :). I have decided to make this a multi-chaptered story. But please bear with me as I am still working things through. Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 2: Rachel's Pov.

*Ain't nothing gonna break my stride…*

I open my eyes precisely as the alarm clock rings out. Ugh, is it that time already? I usually pride myself on keeping up a rigorous workout routine everyone morning, but today I couldn't care less. I reached over and hit the snooze button before turning over and falling back into a peaceful slumber.

An hour later I awoke to the sounds of daddy knocking on the door. "Rachel honey, are you awake?" He asked as he peered into my room. Yes daddy! I mumbled incoherently. "Are you okay pumpkin, it is already 9, don't you need to leave for your vocal lessons in fifteen minutes?" No daddy I sleepily mumbled. Vocal training is on Saturdays. "Sweetheart today is Saturday."

I immediately shot out of bed glaring at him. "Why didn't you wake me, I'm going to be so late. Cassie will murder me" Leroy shook his head as he watched his daughter's antics. "Your dad and I are leaving for a business meeting in about five minutes. I'll leave the car keys on the counter for you. Are you sure you will be okay until we get back?" I nodded frantically as I searched for clothes to wear.

Daddy pulled me into a quick hug before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Bye pumpkin" After he left, I quickly ran into the ensuite, turning on the shower I removed my clothes and took the quickest shower of my life. "This is going to be a long day…" I mused. Running down the stairs I made a dash for the kitchen, grabbed the keys and was out the door in less than five seconds.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse. Out of gas! How can it be out of gas? Fml

I entered the room in a rush. My heart was pounding so violently. I am sure I was mere seconds away from a heart attack. Two hours late. The second the doors open, everyone's head quickly turned towards me, I literally died on the spot. Everyone's watching me and already the too familiar feeling of nausea is returning.

"I am so sorry that I'm…before I could even finish my statement. The evil witch is already on my case. I shrunk further back into myself, silently praying for this day to be over. I hurried to the corner and sat with the rest of the class. After hours upon hours of relentless training by that talentless, washed-up wannabe cow, the class is finally over. I am finally on my way home to a comforting night of funny girls and vegan ice-cream.

* * *

*BeepBeepBeep*

I had just gotten out of the shower and was about to put in my funny girls DVD when my phone indicated that I had received a new message. "Hi beautiful"

Awe Finn. I was quickly typing out a response, when I realized that the number was not familiar. Um…Hi? Did Finn get a new number and not tell me? But we spoke yesterday, he would have told me. It's Finn he must have forgotten. Shortly afterwards another text came in…"Sweet dreams babe" Okay now I am confused. Finn? "Yeah Rach are you okay?"

"Uh yeah sorry just had a long day"

"Oh okay sleep well."

What the hell. I immediately sent another text. Who are you and how did you get my number? As the opening credits on funny were rolling, my mind quickly gravitated towards the movie. My phone chimed again indicating another message "Just someone who thinks you are the hottest girl in school…I have my ways, that's for sure" Jacob Ben Israel that fucking bastard. How did he get my number? I am in no mood to deal with his shit tonight.

"Jacob Ben Israel I am in no mood for your games, will you please give it a rest."

"Wait what? Jacob. Sorry to disappoint beautiful, but I am not Jewfro" was the immediate response. Oh…kay. "Oh sorry I just….never mind. So are you going to tell me your name then?"

"Does it matter who I am?" What the hell do they mean by does it matter? Of course it matters. "Of course, I would like to know who I am speaking with. For all I know you could be a stalker or a serial killer or even a rapist. If you cannot tell me your name, I am afraid that this conversation will be over."

"Chill Berry, I assure you that I am neither of those. You know me quite well actually and even if I tell you a name, can you be for certain that that is my actual name?" That fucking bitch, I cannot believe she would even try to torment me on the weekend. "I am done with your games. I had a long day and I am in no mood for your shit. Goodnight!" I was seriously getting pissed off now. I cannot believe this witch. Why does she hate me so much?

"Hey don't go. I am sorry, but this is not a game" Wow I was so not expecting that. Did Santana Lopez just apologize to me? I know! This is a dream. I must have fallen asleep during funny girls. Ouch! Okay I am definitely awake. This has to be some elaborate prank to further humiliate me and I refuse to play into her games. "What do you want?"

"You" was the immediate response. Did I just read this right? Did Santana Lopez just say she wants me? I quickly shut off my phone, placed it on my night stand and I proceeded to watch funny girls. As the movie was nearing its end, I had this sudden urge to speak with her. The message sounded so genuine. Did she really mean it? Why would she mean it she is Santana Lopez the hottest girl in school and I…I'm well I'm me. This just does not make any sense.

I guess it's only one way to find out. I quickly turned back on my phone and typed out a text "Hello Santana". "I had to figure her out." I started to pace around my room biting my nails nervously. It was so nerve-racking awaiting her response. The next fifteen seconds were a blur. "Hey Berr err...Rachel." Shit! Was that Santana's voice? When did I call her? Omg! Omg! End call END CALL! Oh sweet Barbra…just kill me now.

* * *

Well another chapter complete. Hope you guys like it. Please drop me a review so I could know what you are thinking and suggestions are always welcomed :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for all of your reviews. :) They encourage me to keep writing.

The chapter is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it. Drop me a review. Tell me your thoughts :)

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Santana's Pov**

I pressed the answer button and reluctantly put the phone to my ear. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest, it felt like it was about to explode. I've never been this nervous in my entire life. Well except that time I was awaiting the results of a home pregnancy test, but that's a story for another day. How could she have known it was me? Ay dios mio Santana! It's Rachel freaking Berry. She must have asked Kurt or somebody about the number. Fucking hell!

"Hey Berr err...Rachel?" I called, but was met with silence. "Hello?" I tried again, only to be met with even more silence. I looked down at the phone, only to realize she hung up. I walked over to my bed and sat down with a heavy sigh. I briefly looked at the clock on my night-stand as I contemplated calling her back. I took a deep breath as I felt my throat constricting. I closed my eyes tightly and then, with a spurt of boldness, I hit the redial button.

I listened as the phone rang twice before going to voice-mail. "Hi. You've reached Rachel Barbra Berry. I am not available right now, but please leave a message!" I hung up and hit redial again. Only this time the phone went directly to voice-mail. "Hi. You've reached –" Ugh! I groaned as I flopped down on my bed. It's a sign. It has to be. Why would she even want to talk to me, the one person who has made her life a living hell? I wanted nothing else but to throw the damn phone against the wall, where it would smash into a million tiny pieces, but thought against it.

I didn't even realize I was crying until my tears silently fell on the back of my hands. I sniffled, wiping hastily at my eyes, but the tears just kept coming. God, I am so pathetic! I am Santana Lopez for fucks sake, but here I am, lying in bed, crying my eyes out over Rachel freaking Berry. I just wanted to close my eyes and forget that this night ever happened.

In my pathetic wallowing, I did not hear the slight creaking of the door. When the sound actually reached my ears, I looked up and saw nothing but blurs. "Tana, what's wrong mija?" Papi! I cried before throwing myself into his arms. "Ssshhh…baby. It's okay". Papi held me against him until I relatively calm down. He pulled away slightly, as he looked at my tear streaked face. He wiped away my remaining tears and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Mija, everything's going to be okay?" He said once more placing another gentle kissed against my forehead. I shook my head and smiled sadly at him. "No it's not. I hurt the one person I love more than anything in this world and now she doesn't even want to speak with me". "She?" I heard my father say. Oh fuck! Did I just come out to my father? "Did I say she? I meant he." I said gloomily as I looked away from him.

"Santana baby look at me". I was looking everywhere else but at him. He tilted my head so I could look at him. More tears silently rolled down my cheeks. I don't think I've ever cried this much. Once again he lightly wiped away the tears from my cheek. "Mija, it doesn't matter if you are gay or straight. You are my daughter and I love you very much. Okay?" Y-yes papi I said as I held unto him. "Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

I only nodded, as I mentally prepared myself to tell my father about all the cruel things I've done. After I recounted the tales from my past, I held my breath waiting to be scolded. He said nothing. After a minute or two of awkward silence, I chanced at look at him and for a moment I saw the disappointment in his eyes. I felt so ashamed. "I am so sorry papi. I messed up" I allowed the popularity to get to me, p-please don't hate me".

I could never hate you mija. But I am disappointed in your behaviour. It's in the past now. Have you apologized to this girl? No I said, as my head hung shamelessly. "Tana, I maybe old, but that is perhaps the first thing you should have done before you told the girl you wanted her. It's the first step in letting her know that your feelings are sincere and that you are not playing some sick cruel joke." Do you understand me mija?

Yeah I sighed solemnly, but it's kind of hard to do when she is ignoring my calls you know. "You are a smart girl Santana Lopez. I must know I am your father after all. I chuckled at that. "I know you will figure something out. You should go and get some rest sweetheart. It is already past midnight and you look absolutely exhausted." Thanks papi "You don't have to thank me mija. I am just fulfilling my fatherly duties. I am always here if you need me". Thanks papi I said as I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Tomorrow will be a brand new day I mused before allowing my body to drift into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the all the reviews, follows and favourites, but I am actually thinking of quitting this story. I'm not really sure about it any more. I think it should have remained a one shot. Sorry :(

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

Santana slowly walked up the steps to Rachel's door, thinking several times about just turning around and leaving. She honestly did not know what she was going to say to the diva. Reaching the door, she hesitated. Her nerves getting the better of her as she raised her hand up to knock on the door. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she sharply rapped at the door.

After what seemed like forever, a tall man opened the door and looked down at her. "H-Hello Mr. Berry, I…um…my name is Santana Lopez". Can I s-speak with Rachel please?"

"Yes, I am aware who you are Ms. Lopez." he replied not showing any emotion.

Santana gulped. Nervously chewing at her bottom lip, awaiting LeRoy's response, who merely gave her the once over before stepping aside to allow her inside. "Who is it, daddy" Rachel's voice rung through the air. "Santana stopped by to see you, Rachel" he said looking over at his daughter. "San…Santana? What are you doing here?"

Santana was stunned into silence. Standing before her was Rachel Berry clad in a pink short shorts and a wife beater. She looked so beautiful. Santana let her eyes hungrily trail all over the other girl's body, completely forgetting the other occupants in the room, namely LeRoy Berry. She unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes landed on Rachel's seemingly endless, long, toned legs.

She was so captivated by the sight before her that she didn't even notice that Rachel was now only inches away from her. Santana? Hello? Rachel called as she snapped her fingers in front of girl's lust filled eyes. SANTANA LOPEZ!

Santana's eyes immediately snapped up to meet the shorter brunette's whose jaw was clenched angrily.

"Huh?" She said feeling a hot blush creep up her cheek.

"I said what are you doing here?"

Santana shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts. "I uh came to apologize to you" she said as she fidgeted with her hands. Rachel turned to her father, who was glaring daggers at Santana, "Daddy would it be okay if I spoke with Santana in private please?" Santana looked up surprised and turned to see LeRoy looking at Rachel as if she'd grown a second head. "Please?"

"Are you sure pumpkin?" Rachel nodded. "Okay. I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner if you need me".

"Thanks daddy", she said kissing his cheek. He shared a look with Santana before turning to leave. Rachel led them into the living room where the two girls sat down in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

Santana heaved a heavy sigh. "Rachel, I…" Santana started. Rachel watched with rapt attention as she waited for Santana to continue.

Clearing her throat, Santana started again. "Look you have every right to hate me, hell I hate me for all the things I put you through ever since we started school, and I know coming here would not change anything between us –

"Santana I…"

"No Rachel, please let me finish before you say anything okay" Rachel nodded her head for Santana to continue.

"Okay" Santana said, exhaling sharply.

A few minutes ticked by and still she could barely form words. It was a lot harder than she thought. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"I want you to…no I need you to know how sorry I am. I cannot apologize to you enough for the shit I've done. But if I could, I'd spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I am so sorry for the way I treated you Rachel, for the names calling, the slushies and especially for sleeping with Finn. Santana said in one breath.

"Why did you do all those things to me Santana?" Rachel asked after a moment of silence, a high amount of hurt and anger evident in her voice. "Do you hate me that much?!"

"You honestly thought I hated you?"

"Yes! Is there another explanation as to why you have constantly tortured me for the past two years Santana?!" Rachel screamed.

"God Rachel, I don't hate you, sure you can be a bit annoying and selfish at times, but I never hated you. If anything I was jealous of you. You're so confident and sure of yourself and I resented that. But most of all, I hated that I could not hold your hands or walk you to class or even tell you how much I love you. So I looked for ways to hurt you, to make you feel how I felt and for that I am deeply sorry."

There was a long pause. The silence was becoming unbearable as Rachel sat there motionless. She didn't say anything. She didn't cry, didn't smile. "Rachel…? Rachel please, just say something" Santana pleaded with her.

"I don't know what you want me to say Santana", Rachel supplied after a few minutes.

"Tell me to leave, tell me how much you hate me, forgive me, don't forgive me, _love me!_ Santana secretly thought. Just say something, anything. I cannot handle you not talking to me. It feels like you're shutting me out and I can't bare it. No matter what I did to you before, you would always try to reach out to me. God I love you so much, it hurts. Just please, talk to me damn it." Santana cried.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Y-you love me?" she asked in shock and clearly confused.

Santana nodded her head before she repeated the words. "Yeah I love you. I've been in love with you for as long as I could remember. I can't pinpoint the exact moment I fell for you. But I can't remember a time when I didn't love you." Every time I watched Finn hurt you and I saw you cry, I swear I never wanted to kill someone so bad, like I wanted to kill him. Hell I would have killed him already, but I know how much you hate violence.

"At first, I thought it was a silly crush. But let's face it Rach, you're amazing, and stunningly beautiful, sweet, caring, kind and so damn smart. Anybody would be lucky to have you. I wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid, afraid of rejection. So I lied to myself, to you and to everyone and I pretended…pretended that I hated you, only to mask the pain I felt inside, because I know you could never feel the same. I did everything possible to take my mind off you, but nothing seemed to work!"

And I just couldn't lie to you any more, so when I got my new phone I wanted to talk to you. But I didn't know how, so I texted you. It was a lot easier because I was hidden and I could tell you exactly how I felt without repercussion. But then you found out it was me. I tried to call you, but you ignored my calls and it hurt. It hurt more than you could ever know. I felt rejected, the same rejection I was so afraid of.

Rachel shook her head. NO YOU'RE LYING! You hate me Santana! You've tortured me practically every day for the past two years and now what? Am I suppose to believe that you love me, that you've loved me for all these years. Do you take me for a fool Santana? I'm not stupid. Please don't sit here and lie to my face. Rachel said.

Rachel, please believe me, Santana said reaching out to take her hand, but the brunette pulled away from her. "Rach please" she begged. "You believed me once remember?" Santana asked desperately. "When everyone assumed that I was the one who leaked the set list to Sue, you were the only one who believed me when I said I didn't, so why can't you believe me now?"

"I would not come here today if I was lying. I would not have sent you that text message if it was a joke. I would not do that to you Rach. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please believe me. I would not come here and pour my heart out to you, making a complete fool of myself, because everyone knows that the only person you would ever love and want is Finn" Santana said gloomily.

The air in the room was filled with tension; tension and awkwardness and tears were falling from both their eyes.

"Rachel, will Santana be joining us for dinner?" LeRoy called out, unbeknownst to the awkward tension between the two girls.

Santana looked up hopeful, only to have her hopes crushed in an instant. "No daddy, Santana is having dinner with her abuela tonight". Rachel lied.

"Okay pumpkin."

"I guess I should probably go now. Goodbye Rachel." Santana stood, glumly heading for the door.

"Santana wait". Rachel called out to her.

"Look Rach, you don't have to say anything okay. I know I've hurt you and like I said I don't expect anything to change between us, I just needed you to know how I felt and how sorry I am."

Rachel grabbed the Latina by her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you Santana. I'm not ready to forgive you just yet. Rachel said softly, more kindness in her voice than Santana felt she deserved. But I don't hate you and maybe one day soon we can be friends"

"Yeah, I'd like that" Santana instantly replied. "Goodnight Rachel" she said as she pulled back from the hug, instantly missing the warm feeling Rachel gave her.

Rachel leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight Santana" she breathed.

Rachel watched as Santana got safely to her car before she closed the door, slumping down by the door. Wow! She thought.

* * *

**** Rachel's Pov ****

"Pumpkin, are you alright" I heard daddy asked. Yes…no…I don't know. Santana admitted that she's in love with me.

"I heard…I uh meant to say oh really?"

"Really daddy, you eavesdropped on my conversation with Santana, after I asked for privacy?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay pumpkin. You guys were screaming a lot, so I peeked on you a couple of times, only to ensure your safety." LeRoy replied sheepishly.

"Are you okay though?" my dad asked

"I don't know how to feel daddy. I thought she hated me. The girl who tortured me for the past two years is actually in love with me? It's so strange. But when we were talking tonight I saw a completely different side to her. There was this warmth in her gaze when she looked at me and a softness in her voice I've never heard".

She can be so sweet…well at least with Brittany and funny and let's be honest she's incredibly hot. LeRoy raised an eyebrow at his daughter. I may have never considered dating her daddy, but I am not blind. But I am straight, I like guys, I love Finn right?.

Groaning in frustration I leant forward, allowing my head to fall into my hands. This is insane! Santana's in love with me?! I thought in disbelief. Do I have feelings for tormentor? Daddy I think I am losing my mind. How is this even possible? Question upon question tumbled through my head as I tried to process this completely foreign concept.

"Daddy, I think I am going to bed."

"But you have not had dinner yet sweetheart"

"I'm not hungry. I just want to go and sleep. It's been a really long day. Goodnight daddy."

I slowly climbed the steps to my room, as the events of today replayed in my mind. I entered my room, still in a daze. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. My eyes were wide in shock as my brain fully processed the events of today. Santana Lopez was GAY! She was gay and in love with me. Oh sweet Barbra Streisand. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again guys. I want to thank everyone who has continued to follow and support this story and for all your reviews and PMs**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friends Maybe?**

Santana woke up with a small jump to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. "Fuck!" she moaned in annoyance and rolled over, lazily slapping the snooze button. If there was anything she hated, it was Monday mornings. Reluctantly, she forced herself out of bed and to the bathroom. As she waited for the water to heat up, she brushed her teeth as her mind flashed back to the events yesterday. "Fucking Hell" she muttered once she realized that she and Rachel shared nearly every class today.

She spat out the foamy residue and rinsed with some mouthwash before stepping into the shower. Slowly, the world faded away as the warm water ran down her body, washing away her fears. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom clean, wide awake and ready to tackle the day. Rather than her usual Cheerios ensemble, she settled for a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue and black button-down shirt, black knee-high boots and her brown Ray-Ban aviators. She wore her hair down in soft curls and natural looking makeup. Giving herself a quick once over in the mirror, Santana headed downstairs to find her father in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning papi" Santana says, shock written all over her face.

"Good morning mija, are you ready for school?" Dr. Lopez asks his daughter, before leaning in and kissing her head.

"Uh huh" she mutters.

"Um papi...what are you doing" Santana asks, still clearly confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing mija? I'm making pancakes."

Santana turns to him wide-eyed, staring at him for a very long time. Finally she said in contempt, "But you can't even cook!"

Dr. Lopez stopped and looked at his daughter, "Can't cook? Well then, how do you think I survived before I married your mother?"

"Abuela" she replied matter-of-factly.

"Haha, very funny" Dr. Lopez replied sarcastically. "Just get the syrup from the fridge"

Santana chuckles lightly before retrieving the syrup.

The pair ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Santana looked at the clock and saw that it was already quarter past eight. She hurried to finish the rest of her breakfast. She then grabbed her bag and gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"Have a great day kiddo" Dr. Lopez shouted after her.

* * *

- 30 minutes later -

Santana strode down the crowded hallway at McKinley High towards her locker, rolling her eyes as the hordes of teenagers became dumbstruck as she passed by. She slowed her pace as she noticed Rachel at her locker. She was clad in her typical animal sweater and short skirt with her hair flowing down her back. Her heart raced as she absorbed the beautiful sight before her. She took a few calming breaths before continuing on to her own locker.

Her morning classes went by uneventful and it seemed to be days before the lunch bell rang. When she did make it into lunch, she got her food and took up her usual spot at the Cheerios table. She barely paid any attention to the conversations around her as her thoughts were more occupied with the tiny brunette, who kept avoiding her all day. She sighed and shook her head. "God, Santana you're fucking hopeless." Soon enough, she finished her lunch and stood up to leave.

As she walked towards the exit, she couldn't help but feel like she was in a movie. Time seemed to have stopped around her and everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. She had seen it coming, the smug grin on his face when he walked by.

Santana spotted both Karofsky and Azimio each holding a slushie in their hands walking towards Rachel, who for the most part wasn't aware of the imminent threat. Her heart thundered in her chest as she raced towards Rachel.

She could hear the loud gasps of everyone in the cafeteria as the chunks of red slushie dripped down her face. She spluttered and tried to blink away the stinging pain in her eyes. Being slushied hurt a lot more than she'd expected. She stood there, momentarily paralyzed with shock. She felt her blood suddenly begin to boil as anger coursed through her. Santana closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she tried to keep her composure. "Karofsky!" she growled through gritted.

Karofsky merely stared, eyes wide and terrified. "I-I'm so sorry" he stuttered out an apology. "It was meant for Rach-"

Santana's face drew into a dark scowl before she lunged forward and punched him in square in the face. He didn't see it coming and ended up losing his balance, falling to the ground with a light thud. She turned her attention to Azimio. "Throw that slushie and you're fucking dead!" she threatened. It was as if a pin could be heard dropping from around the cafeteria. There was not a single person who didn't have a look of pure shock on their faces all thinking nearly the same thing.

One look at the fiery Latina and Azimio slowly backed away, fear in every step he took. Brittany turned to look at Quinn, a smug look on her face, silently communicating "I told you so." Santana could feel everyone watching her and tensed under their curious gaze. Her body stiffened, eyes narrowed and she whipped around. "What the hell is everyone looking at?" She snapped before walking out. She could literally feel Rachel's gaze on her back as she existed the room.

"Oh, my GOD! Did you guys see that? Satan just got a slushie facial?" Kurt squealed clearly amused.

"The bitch deserved it". Mercedes replied with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Rachel what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Finn said jokingly.

"I uh…I have to go…do a thing, bye" Rachel said before she ran out of the cafeteria.

"Well that was weird" Kurt noted and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Rachel pushed open the bathroom door to find Santana bent over a sink. She had managed to clean the slushie off her face, but her hair and shirt were still a mess. She sighed sadly. "Hey, do you need any help" she offered.

Santana made eye contact with the diva in the mirror. "I'll manage" she lied. Of course she wants Rachel to help her. Because then she'll spend some time with her, but she knows that Rachel is only here because she felt obligated to be."

Rachel shakes her head sadly, "Thank you for protecting me. But you didn't have to do it Santana."

"I know, but I wanted to. Friends stick up for each other" Santana said absently.

"Friends, huh?" Rachel replied.

"Uh…yeah, we're kind of friends right" the Latina asked.

"Well then, friends accept help when their friends offer it" Rachel said.

"Well played Berry" Santana says with a chuckle.

"I'll be right back" Rachel told her before stepping out of the restroom. She soon returned with a chair, a towel, her bottle of shampoo and an animal sweater. Santana looked at her mortified. She didn't want to hurt the diva's feeling, but she sure as hell wasn't wearing no fucking animal sweater. Rachel pulled up the chair to the sink and made Santana sit in it.

"Um Rachel" Santana says hesitantly.

"Yeah" Rachel replied without looking at her.

"I'm like totally grateful for you helping me, but umm…I"

"You don't have to wear the sweater if you don't want to Santana. I just brought it in case you had nothing else to wear."

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings Rach" she said solemnly.

"It's okay Santana. I know people don't like my sweaters. I guess it's not fashionable, but they're comfy" Rachel replies with a shrug.

Santana closes her eyes when she felt Rachel's fingers run through her hair and massaged into her scalp. A tiny moan escaped her lips. "God that feels so good" she whimpered.

Rachel could feel her face go red at the Latina's soft admission. She looked up in the mirror and saw Santana with a peaceful expression on her face. The diva continued her ministrations. "All done" she whispered by the Latina's ear.

Santana shuddered at the feel of Rachel's warm breath against her skin. Her eyes were fully blown with lust, she nodded. "Thanks Rach." The pair locked eyes, silently trying to figure out what to do next. Santana's gaze shifted to Rachel's lips and she licked her lips unconsciously. She started to lean in, and Rachel experienced a moment of panic.

"S-Santana wait, I…don't think I can do this" she said quickly before running out the door.

"Fuck" Santana muttered under her breath as she walked out the bathroom. "You just couldn't keep it in your pants, could you Lopez" Santana inwardly berated herself.

The end of lunch bell rang, signaling that class was about to begin. Santana strode to her next class and unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, the only available seat was next to Rachel.

"Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full?" Santana asked.

The brunette looked up at her, her brown eyes wide in surprise. "Y-yeah sure Santana" she managed to stutter out and quickly turned her head to the front. The rest of the day went by pretty slowly and Rachel was back to ignoring her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I had a little writers block but I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review:)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Auditorium Kisses**

"Could this class be any more boring?" Santana thought, stifling the urge to yawn. The Latina was slumped over in her seat, elbows on the desk and chin in her hands, listening to Mr. Schue drone on and on. It was taking all her willpower to stay awake. Other students seemed to not even have that much self-control and were openly talking throughout the lesson, even sleeping at their desks. Only a handful of students were actually listening and taking notes.

As usual Mr. Schue was oblivious to the general disinterest of the class and was launching into yet another dull story. If this bell doesn't ring soon, I will actually die of boredom. I sneaked a quick glance at Rachel. She was dutifully copying down her notes, with an enthralled expression on her face. How the hell could she find any of this shit interesting? Her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to understand something Mr. Schue said. She placed the pen tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. So fucking hot! What else can she do with that sweet, talented tongue?

Fuck! I felt my arousal pool between my legs as images upon images ran through my mind. I had to fight the urge to moan. I wanted so bad to take her on the desk and fuck her until she's screaming my name. I could no longer ignore the throbbing pain between my legs. I rubbed my thighs together desperate for friction. "Oh Fuck!" I moaned a bit too loudly.

"Santana, do you have something to say?" Mr. Schue asks and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

I had to bite back the snarky remark threatening to roll off my tongue and muster up my best fake smile. "No Mr. Schue".

"Well then, try and pay attention". Schue said, his voice taking on a patronizing tone.

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. 10 minutes later the final bell rang. Fucking finally! I screamed. I grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the classroom, not bothering to look back at anyone. I walked down the hall, shoving past the swarm of students in order to get to my locker. As I rounded the corner, someone ran straight into me, almost knocking me flat on my ass.

"Oh I-I'm so sorry Santana," He said, his voice full of panic.

Frankenteen I scowled. I wanted to punch him right in that stupid face of his. God, what the hell does Rachel see in him anyways? He is such a stupid asswipe, I fucking swear. I shook my head and gave him my signature bitch glare "watch where the hell you're going fetus face!"

"God, do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Finn spat before storming off.

"Okay did he just seriously do a Rachel Berry storm out?" I suddenly hear a voice behind me say.

I turned around to see Quinn with amused smile on her face.

"Yup…" I replied before dissolving into a fit of laughter. "So…" I started, wiping stray tears from my cheeks.

"When were you going to tell me that you're into Rachel Berry" Quinn asked.

I stood there staring at Quinn with a completely unreadable expression on my face. She crossed her arms over her chest and began to tap her foot against the floor impatiently.

"Well?" She finally said, clearly getting frustrated with my silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about Q." I said and she rolled her eyes. I smirked because she is so fucking easy to rile up.

"Oh cut the crap S. You were practically eye fucking her the entire class and you took a slushie facial for her."

I sighed in fake exasperation. Alright fine, don't get you panties in a wad. I'm in love with her.

"I-in love with her, wow. I was so not expecting that".

"What the fuck is that supposed to me?" I asked with a glare.

Quinn held up her hands in surrender, "I didn't mean that as a bad thing. I'm just surprised."

"Ugh, whatever Lucy" I scoffed.

"Fuck Santana, I hate when you call me that."

"I know!" I replied grinning

"I fucking hate you Santana!" Quinn said shoving me lightly.

"Love you too bitch" I say with a wink, before I turned around and continued to my locker.

"So what are you going to do about it San?" Quinn asked following me.

"I don't know Q. I fucked up big time."

"Hey San, look at me," I sighed and look up at her. "Berry's like the most forgiving person there is. Plus I'm sure she would want to get all up on that" Quinn said gesturing to my body.

"What does she see in him?"

"I don't know San"

"What did you see in him?"

Quinn bit her lip unsure of how to answer. Why did she love Finn so much? Did she even love him? It was a difficult question to answer. "I…honestly don't know. I wanted to be popular, so I dated the quarterback. Quinn answers with a shrug.

"I love her so much it hurts. I denied it for so long because I was afraid of rejection and I hurt her Quinn. I don't think she'll ever want to be with me. She hasn't even forgiven me yet and I messed up any chance of a friendship when I tried to kiss her."

"Hey, come here…" Quinn said softly as she opened her arms.

I slowly moved into her embrace. She held unto me tightly and I felt her bury her nose in my hair. "It will be okay…" She said simply. "I can't imagine exactly what you're feeling, but you are loved and you are wanted. Rachel will be lucky to have you. I promise."

"FABRAY! My office NOW!" Sue Sylvester's voice boomed through the megaphone, causing Quinn and I to jump apart.

Quinn winced and shook her head. She glanced at me and I simply shrugged my shoulders.

She gave me one last glance before following Sue to her office.

* * *

Santana headed towards the auditorium, figuring that no one would be using it at this time. She needed the peace and quiet that an empty room offered. She sunk down on the piano bench ogling the keys, trying to recall the last time she even touched a piano. Her fingertips gently grazed across the smooth ivory keys as she remembered the times when she was a little girl where she would sit upon her mother's lap and watch her play.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and began to play. The music was rocky at first as she got re-acquainted with the keys. The tune was soft and sad, reflecting how she felt. "It wasn't fair. Santana thought. How could she have these feelings…feelings for someone that would never return them?" She pressed down on the keys a bit too forceful as her emotions: _anger, frustration, sadness, _took over.

Her shoulders relaxed and soon, the music was all that filled her mind. She found herself slowly leaning further towards the piano, as she concentrated on the music. The song washed over her and before she knew it, she was singing softly.

_"Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_"

She paused remembering the kiss they almost shared. She could still feel Rachel's warm breath washing over her. She wanted to know what it was like to have those lips on hers, even if only for a second.

"_Every day I love you more and more_"a small, sad smile painted itself on her lips as she sung the line.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_"

The tune became stronger, louder as her confidence grew, filling the entire room with music. Her thoughts were so lost in the music that she didn't hear the door open.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song_

_And I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_"

Santana could feel the wetness across cheek, as she sang the last words. She opened her eyes and sighed longingly.

* * *

** Rachel's Pov **

I was walking down the halls when I heard a faint tune coming from the auditorium. I slowed my steps as the soft strains of someone playing the piano being carried by voice touched my ear. I had never heard anything more beautiful. I slowly pushed open the door and silently walked in. My breath caught in my throat. Sat at the piano bench was none other than Santana Lopez. I had no idea she could play the piano or even sing.

She looked so beautiful, peaceful even as her fingers moved gracefully across the keys. I couldn't help but watch with rapt expression at how captivating she was. Sudden emotion began to take over Santana's voice when she sang. I had never seen this side of her before. The song was sung with so much passion, it gave me goose bumps. The song faded out and I watched as she silently cried. I felt like someone had just ripped my heart out of my chest at her obvious pain.

I wanted nothing more than to hold her close to my chest and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. To kiss her away her pain, wait kiss her? I shook my head to erase the thought. I just wanted to be the one to comfort her. But I couldn't. Just as I was about to walk away my phone rang. I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head. Santana eyes widened when she saw me. "R-Rachel what are you doing here?" she asked, sounding so vulnerable.

"I forgot my phone in my locker and came back to get it. Then I heard music from down the hall and curiosity got the better of me…I am truly sorry for imposing Santana." I looked down at my feet half expecting her to scream at me or something.

"Oh…I guess you heard all of that huh?" She asked a little shyly, a blush tinting her cheeks.

Wow! Is Santana Lopez blushing? I thought. I walked closer to her, a look of wonder on my face. "You were amazing Santana. I didn't know you could sing like that or even play the piano. It was so raw and full of passion.

Santana looked towards me with such sincerity and vulnerability. "Thanks…it's just a little pastime of mine. I usually play when I need to clear my head. There's just been a lot on my plate lately…" Santana said with a shrug.

God she can be so adorable when she's all shy and trying to be nonchalant. Why can't she show this side of her more often? I sat down on the bench next to her. An awkward silence surrounded us as neither of us knew what to say any more.

"Santana, can we talk?" I ask, breaking the silence. She bit her bottom lip and looked towards me, meeting my gaze. She nodded her head for me to continue. I felt my heart fluttered. It was as if she was peering into my soul. I broke the staring contest because I was getting too nervous.

"I'm just the girl with the animal sweaters and you…you're the hot cheerleader. Why do you even love me?

"Rach, you're beautiful. You have a beautiful heart, a beautiful personality, a beautiful soul not to mention a beautiful body." Santana said, staring into my eyes.

"You're the beautiful one." I said quietly trying to keep my emotions under control. Santana shook her head.

"Don't do that. Look at me Rachel." I looked up at her, tears beginning to race down my cheeks.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful. If only you could see what I see. All it takes is one look from you or that megawatt smile and I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine. No matter what I or anyone else did to you, you always kept your head up, shoulders back and you carried on every day. You're amazing and I would be proud to call you mine. But I don't deserve you. I just want you to know that you're an incredible person and if you ever forget that, I'll always be there to remind you, whether as your friend or more."

By time she was finished, I was openly sobbing. Santana did the only thing she could do at that point and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace, while letting me cry on her shoulder. No one has ever said such things about me before, not even Finn. I could feel so much love coming from her. After a few moments I pulled back, my body was moving on its own accord. I leant up and kissed her.

It was soft, sweet and gentle. When I moved back, I instantly regretted it as she made no move to kiss me back. Before I could utter a single word of apology, her lips caught mines once more.


End file.
